This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Scroll compressors include a variety of output adjustment assemblies to vary operating capacity of a compressor. The output adjustment assemblies may include fluid passages extending through a scroll member to selectively provide fluid communication between compression pockets and another pressure region of the compressor.